Peppermint Seduction
by GoddessofStars
Summary: It was pathetic; he was being seduced by his fiancé eating a candy cane. Noctis/Stella


**Peppermint Seduction  
Stella x Noctis  
Rated: M (for Noctis thoughts)  
Author Note: Something to celebrate the Christmas season with. Happy Holidays everybody.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: It was pathetic; he was being seduced by his fiancé eating a candy cane. **

I am pathetic.

I cannot believe I am being seduced by her eating a long thin red and white stripped candy cane. Even her red and white lace nightie screams "Candy Cane" eat me, although it shows off her assets quite well, medium size breast barely covered by the lacy piece of cloth.

Her long golden tresses cascades down her shoulders, with a few bright blonde tresses falling over her barely clad breast, hiding from his view.

Sitting on my large king size bed, with long milky white legs crossed over another, with a pair of red pumps on her feet. For the most part she didn't seem to notice I am even there. She simply continued slowly eating (even though I am sure sucking is the more appropriate word) the red and white stripped candy cane.

Almost sensually as if the candy cane she was sucking on was the most delicious thing in the world, and who knows it just may be the best piece of candy of the year.

Although he has a feeling he wouldn't be looking at candy canes in the same way again, and knowing me I might have grown an oral fixation because of it.

I cannot deny the fact that I want Stella to do the same thing to the candy cane to my body, even though I could never admit that part out loud

Mostly because I am to shy too, or to gentlemanly, even though for the past ten minutes not a single gentlemanly thought has crossed my mind.

I have been too busy wondering a way to get out of this without ravaging her on the spot, even with our confined quarters in the palace.

I have to admit it was taking all my willpower to wait until our wedding night. I suppose Stella has either gotten fed up with waiting or feels like being a "rule breaker." Of course Stella has always been a tad bit of a rebellious princess. So I suppose I should not to be to surprise that she wants to break a few more rules, for instance having sex before our wedding night.

But I have to admit she did make a good point.

The old ways probably died fifty years ago when society shifted and became more accepting for women to have sex before marriage. More or less sleep around if they chose to.

Besides it was not like anybody would know that they had sex before their marriage in the first place. Unless if the council or one of his friends decided to bug his room, but even then he is already engaged to Stella in the first place.

I suppose the worst the council could do is separating us until our wedding, but even then I have a feeling we would be sneaking around to be with each other at night.

Teleportation comes in handy, especially for sneaking into her room at night. I have always slept better with her, even though we never quite crossed the line of sleeping and sex until tonight.

Stella brings the tip of the candy cane out of her mouth and moves it so it was completely wrapping her mouth around the thin white stick again in repeated manner.

Oh, heavens.

I am defiantly going to develop some sort of oral fetishism now. Thanks a lot bright star, but maybe if I am good boy (man technically considering I have not been a boy in the past ten years) this year. I have to admit not a single innocent thought has crossed my mind since I have walk into my room.

_I have I am surprise by your willpower, Lord Noct. I thought you would jump my bones the moment you saw me. _

My eyes slightly widen as I heard her voice in my head. Another handy trick, people who can see the light of Etro has the ability use telepathy, but it only works on other people who have the same ability. Although, it not an ability we use very often, in fact this is probably the second time Stella use this ability. The only time I can recall Stella using the telepathic power is during our travels together, and she could not verbally use words.

My lips curl into a small smirk, "seems to me you are having fun all by your lonesome sucking on that innocent candy cane."

She shrugs her bare shoulders and soft nibbles at the pointy white frail tip of the candy cane. _An appetizer before the real funs begins._

_So in other words you were trying to seduce me? _

_Are you seduced?_ she questions forcing her question into my mind, as she slowly and sensually raise her violet blue eyes to my face.

I slowly almost predatory push the woman down on the bed, and throws the half sucked/eaten candy cane aside. At the moment he could care less where the candy cane landed. I only knew one I wanted to make sweet love to my fiancé.

Screw the consequences if we get caught.

"You may need to be punished, for being such a naughty girl," I remarks claiming her peppermint tainted lips for myself.

One thing is for sure.

I was completely and utterly seduce by a red and white strip candy cane, and I have a feeling I would not be able to look at those peppermint candies again.

**-end**


End file.
